Adventures In The World Of NInja
by Kim JongDi
Summary: Fanfic Kai/KyungSoo (KaiSoo) & Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru) Bagaimana jadinya jika Pasangan KaiSoo terkirim ke dimensi lain karna ke'kepo-an' mereka pada penemuan baru anak sulung mereka? Dan yang lebih WOW, mereka terjebak di dunia NA-RU-TO. DUNIA NINJA. Bagaimana pula reaksi Sasuke dan Naruto saat tiba-tiba sepasang makhluk absurd muncul diantara mereka saat mereka sedang berduaan?


Title : Adventures in the world of ninja  
Cast : -Kim Jongin  
-Do Kyungsoo  
-Sasuke Uchiha  
-Naruto Namikaze  
Other Cast : -Kim Kyungin, Kim Jongsoo dan Kim Taeoh (Anak KaiSoo)  
Pair : KaiSoo, SasuNaru (yang lain menyusul)  
Warning : Absurd, Gaje, Aneh  
Sumary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Pasangan KaiSoo terkirim kedimensi lain karna ke'kepo-an' mereka terhadap penemuan baru anak sulung mereka? Dan yang lebih WOW, mereka terjebak di dunianya NA-RU-TO. DUNIA NINJA. Bagaimana pula reaksi Sasuke dan Naruto saat tiba-tiba sepasang makhluk absurd muncul diantara mereka saat mereka sedang berduaan? Kita lihat saja.

.  
Ini FF pertama saya yang berani saya publish. Udah pernah saya publish di FB dan sekarang saya mau coba coba dulu ngeshare di FFN. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya sangat GAJE :D

.

FF ini muncul karna kegilaan saya sebagai KaiSoo Shipper akut dan Sasunaru Lovers kronis yang membayangkan bagaimana jika kedua couple favorit saya yang berbeda dunia bertemu

.  
Happy Reading :)

.

.  
Tahun 2033

Apa yang menurutmu lazim dilakukan oleh anak berusia 16 tahun setelah pulang sekolah? Tidur siang? mengerjakan tugas sekolah? menjelajah di internet? bermain dimedia sosial? ya... mungkin itu. Namun semua hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk seorang anak perempuan berusia 16 tahun yang kini sedang sibuk dengan berbagai alat disekitarnya didalam sebuah ruangan dalam rumah yang cukup besar. Ruangan yang diklaimnya sebagai Laboratorium 'miliknya' dan ditata sedemikian rupa hingga benar benar menyerupai Laboratorium sungguhan. Kalian tau siapa anak itu? Dia adalah anak sulung dari pasangan Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo). Dua orang yang dulu tergabung dalam grup EXO. Ya... Kai dan D.O adalah sepasang suami istri sekarang. Mereka menikah tahun 2017 karna Kyungsoo yg sudah mengandung anak Kai saat itu. Mereka dikaruniai 3 orang anak bernama Kyungin, JongSoo dan Taeoh. 1 perempuan dan 2 laki laki. Kontroversial memang. banyak dari EXO-L yang tidak terima pada awalnya. Tapi pada akhirnya EXO-L bisa menerima dan jutru sangat mendukung hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo.  
Oke, back to story  
Anak perempuan yang diketahui bernama Kim KyungIn itu tampak sangat serius dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Sebuah mesin. Entah apa fungsinya. Sesekali Kyungin tampak berhenti untuk mengusap keringatnya atau sekedar melihat selembar kertas biru didekatnya.  
krieet...  
Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kyungin mengalihkan pendangannya kearah seseorang yg tadi membuka pintu. Tampak seorang remaja berwajah mirip dengannya, hanya berbeda ukuran tubuh, gaya rambut dan gender. Itu JongSoo. Anak kedua pasangan KaiSoo sekaligus saudara kembar Kyungin  
"Noona... kau masih berusaha membuat mesin gagalmu?" Pertanyaan atau ejekan dari JongSoo sontak membuat Kyungin melayangkan deathglare kearahnya.  
"Jangan asal bicara Tuan Muda Kim!" ucap kyungin kasar sambil tetap menatap tajam pada adiknya itu.  
"Aku tidak asal bicara!" sang adik menjawab dengan santai. Sangat santai malahan.  
"Yak... ini bahkan belum selesai, bagaimana mungkin kau langsung menyimpulkan ini akan gagal" bentak Kyungin kesal.  
"tapi selama ini penemuanmu memang tak pernah berhasil kan Noona?" dengan watadosnya JongSoo kini malah duduk santai disalah satu kursi didekat Kyungin tanpa peduli tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya.  
"Aku yakin, kali ini pasti 'berhasil'!" Kyungin menekan kata -berhasil- pada kalimatnya. Kini JongSoo mulai bergidik ngeri.  
"Oh... okey... memangnya apa fungsi benda ini?" JongSoo mengusap tengkuknya karna aura mencekam kakaknya beberapa saat lalu. Kyungin membalik kursinya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.  
"Ini mesin waktu"jawab Kyungin santai.  
"Heeeee? APA?" JongSoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Dan pekikan JongSoo sontak membuat tangan Kyungin reflek menutup telinganya.  
"Yaaaa... jangan berteriak dilaboratoriumku. Kau mau membuat benda benda kaca disini pecah hah?" Kyungin dengan kejam menjambak rambut JongSoo membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.  
"Awww... Kyungin lepaskan rambutku!"Kyungin justru menjambak semakin keras rambut saudara kembarnya itu membuat sang pemilik kepala makin mengaduh.  
"Heeii...! panggil aku Noona! Aku lebih tua 9 menit 43 detik darimu"  
"Iya... iya... iya... Noona maafkan aku. tolong lepaskan rambutku" pinta JongSoo memelas. Kyungin akhirnya melepaskan rambut adiknya dengan tidak ikhlas. JongSoo mengusap kepalanya. Pasti beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut dari kulit kepalanya.  
"Ssshh... bagaimana kau bisa kepikiran untuk membuat mesin waktu?"Tanya JongSoo masih mengelus kepalanya. Kyungin menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk dikursinya.  
"Hanya bereksperimen. Lagipula jika berhasil, mungkin kita bisa melihat Umma, Appa dan EXO dimasa lalu. Pasti menyenangkan"Kyungin tersenyum bangga. (padahal belum tentu berhasil). JongSoo berpikir sejenak. 'Benar Juga' batinnya. JongSoo kini tersenyum aneh.  
"Wooaaahhh... benar juga. Noona.. kapan mesin ini akan selesai?" JongSoo tiba tiba heboh sendiri.  
'Huh, perasaan tadi dia bilang ini mesin gagal' batin Kyungin kesal. Namun sebuah pemikiran tiba tiba melintas di kepalanya. Seringai aneh muncul diwajahnya yang mirip dengan ibunya itu.  
"Aku bisa meyelesaikannya malam ini" Ucapan Kyungin membuat JongSoo tersenyum cerah. (Senyum bodoh menurut Kyungin)  
" . . . . .Batu" Kalimat penuh penekanan dari Kyungin sontak membuat JongSoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Apalagi melihat senyum iblis diwajah Noona-nya. JongSoo bisa melihat bayangan evil dibelakang kakaknya. Dengan segera JongSoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.  
BLAAMMM  
Pintu laboratorium yang tidak bersalah itu ditutup dengan keras. Tawa Kyungin meledak seketika melihat adiknya ketakutan.  
'Makanya... jangan main main dengan Kim Kyungin' gumamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungin berhenti tertawa. Senyum tampak menghiasi wajahnya.  
'Anak itu benar benar tau bagaimana cara menghiburku' batinnya. Memang berada seharian dilaboratorium kadang membuat Kyungin lelah, dan setiap kali JongSoo keruangannya pasti akan berakhir dengan tawa menggelegar dari Kyungin bisa melupakan rasa lelahnya. Setelah itu Kyungin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.  
Sementara itu  
Jongsoo kini bersandar pada pintu. Dia tersenyum mendengar tawa lepas kakaknya. Perasaannya senang setiap kali bisa membuat kakaknya tertawa. Setelah dirinya tak lagi mendengar suara tawa kakaknya, dia memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya (Taeoh).Langkahnya terhenti sesaat.  
'Apa mesin itu akan benar benar berfungsi?' batinnya. JongSoo berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya.

.  
SKIP

.  
Pukul 18.00, Saat Makan malam.  
Seperti biasa suasana makan malam keluarga KaiSoo harmonis dan tenang. KyungSoo tampak sibuk menyuapi Taeoh. Kai memakan makanannya dengan tenang begitu juga dengan JongSoo  
"JongSoo, mana Kyungin?" tanya Kai yang menyadari anak perempuannya tidak ada.  
"Mungkin masih dilaboratoriumnya Appa"  
"Haahhh…. Anak itu pasti membuat benda aneh lagi." Kai menghela nafas. KyungSoo yang duduk disamping Kai menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menyuapi anak bungsunya dan menatap pada JongSoo didepannya.  
"Bisa kau panggilkan dia JongSoo?" pinta KyungSoo lembut. JongSoo tersenyum pada Ibunya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. JongSoo baru akan beranjak, sebelum Kyungin muncul dari pintu dapur (ruang makan dan dapur jadi satu). Sontak semua menatap Kyungin.  
"Ehhh…. Malam Umma, Appa, JongSoo, Taeoh" Kyungin menyapa keluarganya sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Kai dan KyungSoo mengamati penampilan anak perempuan mereka. Dan hanya satu kata yg terlintas dipikiran mereka. -Berantakan-  
"Kyungin, jangan bilang kau belum mandi! Lagi!" Kyungin hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan dan KyungSoo hanya menghela nafas. Kyungin satu satunya perempuan dirumah ini. Tapi sifatnya tidak ada yg mencerminkan dia memang perempuan. Dia sering tidak mandi, selalu betantakan, dan tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan. Bahkan saat kecil dia sering sekali berkelahi dengan anak anak laki laki. Sangat berbeda dengan kembarannya JongSoo yang sangat cinta kebersihan dan bersifat kalem. Mereka jadi berfikir, apa JongSoo dan Kyungin memiliki jiwa yg tertukar ya?  
"huft... sayang, setelah ini kau harus mandi. Mengerti?" Kyungin tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. 'Untung Umma orang yang lembut' batinnya.  
"Sekarang duduk dan makan" Kai menyuruh anaknya duduk.  
"Ya... sebenarnya aku tadi hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang digudang untuk menyelesaikan penemuanku, bukan untuk makan" jawaban Kyungin langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam kedua orang tuanya dan membuat Kyungin mengkeret seketika.  
"Duduk, habiskan makan malammu lalu mandi dan bersihkan dirimu. Sebelum kau benar benar rapi, jangan harap bisa masuk laboratoriummu Kim Kyungin"  
"i..i..iya.." Kyungin akhirnya duduk dikursi disamping JongSoo dan memakan makanannya. Samar samar Kyungin bisa mendengar JongSoo terkikik. Kyungin mendengus dan memakan makanannya dengan brutal. Makanan dipiringnya pun habis dalam waktu singkat.  
"Aku selesai" ucapnya bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. KaiSoo geleng geleng kepala melihat anak perempuan satu satunya itu.  
"Huft.. anak itu. JongSoo, memang kakakmu membuat eksperimen apalagi?"  
"uhuk.. uhuk...!" entah kenapa tiba tiba JongSoo tersedak.  
"Ya ampun.. kau kenapa? ini minum!" KyungSoo langsung panik dan memberikan JongSoo air. Sedangkan Kai mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.  
'apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?' batinnya.  
"JongSoo kenapa kau tiba tiba tersedak? memang eksperimen gila apalagi yang dibuat oleh kakakmu?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaanya.  
"a..ah.. tidak ada apa apa. Dan... a-aku ju-juga tidak tau Kyung Noona bereksperimen apalagi" jawab JongSoo berbohong.  
"Benarkah kau tidak tau?" Tanya Kai mengintimidasi. JongSoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Masalahnya bukannya dia mau berbohong, tapi Kyungin mengancamnya dg 'Jaman Batu' membuatnya berjanji tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang eksperimennya.  
"iya... benar Appa.. aku tak tau"  
Kai mengangguk mengerti, terlalu malas mengurus eksperimen gila anak kini justru KyungSoo yang penaran dengan eksperimen baru anaknya. daritadi dia hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan singkat Kai dan JongSoo. Dan sekarang dia malah pengen tau apa yang dibuat Kyungin.

SKIP  
KyungSoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai yang kini sedang bermain bersama Taeoh disofa sambil menonton TV. Dia baru saja selesai mencuci bekas makan malam mereka tadi.  
"Mana JongSoo?" tanya-nya pada Kai  
"dia mau mengambil cemilan katanya." Jawab Kai sambil tetap bermain dengan Taeoh.  
"Oh... lalu Kyungin?" KyungSoo mengambil remot dan mengganti ganti chanel.  
"Biasa Baby Soo... dia sedang ritual" KyungSoo mengangguk. Dia tau betul yang dimaksud Kai dengan 'ritual' Yang dimakud ritual ala Kyungin adalah mandi. Kyungin memang sangat malas mandi (kecuali dipagi hari, karna dia harus sekolah), Tapi kalo sudah Mandi... berjam jam pun dia betah tidak keluar sama sekali dari kamar mandi hingga Kai menyebutnya Ritual.  
"ah iya.. Kyungin kan mandinya sangat lama" batin KyungSoo. Senyum manis terukir diwajahnya yang sama sekali tak berubah walau usianya sudah hampir 40 tahun. Dia meletakkan kembali remot yang tadi diambilnya ke meja.  
"Jonginiie..." panggil KyungSoo pada Kai yang masih asik dengan anak bungsunya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearahnya.  
"'Kenapa Baby Soo?" tanya kai. KyungSoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga suaminya dan membisikkan sesuatu.  
"Ayo ikut denganku" KyungSoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari suaminya dan tersenyum manis yang membuat Kai jadi membayangkan yang hal hal aneh. Dan tepat saat itu JongSoo masuk dengan banyak cemilan ditangannya.  
'tepat waktu' batin Kai senang. JongSoo yg baru masuk memandang cengo Appa nya yg tiba tiba menyerahkan Taeoh padanya, lalu pada KyungSoo yang menarik Kai pergi dari ruangan itu. Pikiran aneh berkeliaran dikepalanya secara tiba tiba.  
"Jangan jangan..." Oh... ternyata tuan muda kim ini memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya  
'Tidaaaaakkkk... jangan bilang aku akan punya adik lagi...!' batinnya berteriak. (dasar bapak sama anak pikirannya sama aja)

.

KyungSoo terus menarik Kai menuju kesebuah ruangan. Sedangkan Kai yang ditarik kini hanya senyam senyum gaje membayangkan sesuatu yang 'iya iya' -_-! . Namun, senyum kai berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung saat KyungSoo ternyata tak membawanya ke kamar mereka, melainkan keruangan yang diklaim Laboratorium oleh anak sulung mereka.  
"Kenapa kita kesini Baby Soo? kenapa bukan kekamar saja?" tanya Kai watados. Oh.. tidak.. KyungSoo tau kemana arah pikiran Kai.  
BLETAK  
"Aku membawamu bukan untuk melakukan hal hal gila dikepalamu KIM JONGIN. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang dibuat anakku" Kai langsung cemberut mendengarnya dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.  
"Yakk... dia anakku juga. Kau mana bisa membuatnya sendiri? Lagipula untuk apa kita melihat benda benda aneh Kyungin? kau tau sendiri semua penemuannya selalu 'gagal'!" Kai menekan kata gagal.  
"Hei... nada bicaramu mengatakan 'gagal' seolah mengejek Kyungin hanya anak bodoh yang sok bisa membuat penemuan" KyungSoo merengut.  
"tingkahnya kan memang bodoh" gumam Kai pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar KyungSoo. dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara memilukan Kai karna telinganya ditarik oleh sang istri.  
"Aww.. aaww.. aww.. lepas Baby Soo. Sakit sakit sakit. Iya.. iya aku minta maaf" KyungSoo melepaskan telinga Kai. kai lansung mengelus telinganya yang memerah.  
"Dengar Jongin, Kyungin itu tak mungkin bodoh. Kau lupa ya. IQ-nya saja 218. Hampir sama dengan Leonardo da vinci. Jadi tidak mungkin dia.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla" (untuk mendukung jalannya cerita, anggap anaknya KaiSoo itu jenius berlebihan) Kai menghela nafas. Sejak kapan istrinya jadi secerewet Baekhyun?  
"dia sekarang menjadi salah satu orang dengan IQ tertinggi didunia.. bla.. bla.. bla" Kai makin gondok karna istrinya tak berhenti mengomel dan membanggakan anak sulung mereka. walau semua yg dikatakan istrinya memang benar. Kyungin tak mungkin bodoh. Dia selalu menjadi juara kelas, juara sekolah, bahkan juara nasional dalam bidang akademik. Bahkan dia masih ingat betapa cengo-nya dia dan KyungSoo saat baru mengtahui Kyungin mempunyai IQ lebih dari 200. Hanya saja anaknya itu tak pernah mau mengikuti akselerasi dengan alasan tak ingin berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya JongSoo. Jadilah sampai sekarang dia masih kelas 2 Senior High School.  
back to story  
KyungSoo masih saja mengoceh membuat Kai akhirnya jengah juga.  
"dan jika dia gagal, itu hanya karna dia... Kyaa..."  
BRUG  
KyungSoo harus merelakan punggungnya membentur kerasnya dinding. Ayolah... tulangnya sudah tidak muda lagi, dan Kai dengan teganya mendorongnya hingga membentur benda keras.  
"Ya.. apa yang kau laku.." kalimat KyungSoo terhenti karna Kai seenaknya menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Kyungsoo.  
"Ssssstttt... sudahlah Baby Soo! kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti Baekhyun hyung hm?" Kai menarik telunjuknya dari bibir KyungSoo dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada sang istri membuat pipi KyungSoo memanas. KyungSoo bengong. Terlalu terpesona dengan senyum suaminya. Oh... kalian tidak tau betapa gemasnya Kai melihat ekspresi menggemaskan KyungSoo sekarang. Mati matian dia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya ditempat ini. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo membuat sipemilik sadar dari -keterpesonaannya- pada senyum Kai.  
"Ayo masuk! kau bilang ingin melihat eksperimen gila Kyungin" Kai menarik tangan KyungSoo yang masih bengong memasuki ruangan yang diklaim Laboratorium oleh anaknya itu. KyungSoo bahkan melupakan rasa marahnya pada Kai karna mengatakan Anak perempuannya bodoh. (padahal Kai bilangnya kan tingkahnya yang bodoh, bukan pikirannya). Satu hal yang ada dipikiran mereka saat memasuki ruangan itu adalah 'RAPI' Berbeda sekali dengan kamar Kyungin yang seperti kapal pecah atau penampilan anak mereka yang seperti gembel (busyet... anak lu ndiri tu bang).Sebuah benda menarik perhatian KyungSoo. Sebuah Mesin besar, tidak seperti mesin mesin gagal yang pernah dibuat Kyungin sebelumnya yang hanya berukuran kecil. Dalam pikiran KyungSoo itu pasti eksperimen baru Kyungin. (pernah nonton Masha and the Bear yg beruang bikin mesin waktu? nahh.. anggep bentuknya kayak gitu)  
"Wooaa... benda apa ini Jonginiie? apa fungsinya?" Dengan terkagum-kagum KyungSoo berjalan mendekti benda itu dan memperhatikan setiap sudutnya.  
"Entahlah Baby Soo..! tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita jangan menyentuh apapun mengingat benda ciptaan Kyungin tak pernah beres"  
Kai sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk mengamati rak buku yang berada disudut ruangan. Buku buku disana tampak tertata rapi. Senyum kecil terlukis diwajahnya yang masih sama tampannya seperti saat dia baru debut dulu.  
"Ternyata Kyungin bisa rapi juga" batinnya.  
Selama ini mereka memang tidak pernah masuk keruangan ini sejak diklaim oleh Kyungin. Jadi mereka tidak tau apa yang ada didalamnya. Tangan Kai bergerak mengambil salah satu buku disana. Dahinya mengeryit melihatnya. Dia pikir Kyungin hanya menyimpan buku buku tentang teori teori. Tapi ini? Komik..! Naruto lagi. Dilihat dari sampul dan isinya Kai bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungin sendiri yang menggambar dan membuat cerita itu. Karna sebelum hobi bereksperimen, dulunya Kyungin hobi menggambar. Dan lagi, itu komik isinya YAOI. Kyungin dari kecil memang penggemar berat Naruto. Dulu dia sering teriak teriak gaje saat nonton apalagi saat hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke. dia juga pernah marah marah gaje karna ending Naruto yang dia bilang tak sesuai keinginannya. Kai tidak tau kenapa. Tapi kini dia tau anaknya ternyata seorang Fujoshi.  
Huuuffttt... Tangan Kai bergerak membalik halaman demi halaman komik tersebut hingga berhenti di sebuah gambar yang berbeda dengan gambar yang lainnya karna digambar satu halama penuh hanya untuk satu gambar. Gambar dimana seorang Pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang diyakininya sebagai tokoh Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dipipinya yang diyakini Kai sebagai tokoh Naruto. Entah kenapa tiba tiba Kai jadi ingin mencium istrinya.  
Sementara KyungSoo masih asik melihat lihat penemuan anaknya dan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kai tadi tentang 'jangan menyentuh apapun' Matanya kini tertuju pada tombol merah besar disana. Tangannya bergerak dan menekan tombol itu. Tiba tiba saja sebuah portal terbentuk didekat KyungSoo. KyungSoo mendekati portal itu dan mencoba menyentuhnya. KyungSoo jadi panik sendiri saat tubuhnya tiba tiba dikelilingi cahaya aneh setelah portal tadi menghilang.  
"Jongin... Tolong... Jongin" KyungSoo mencoba memanggil Kai yangmemegang sebuah buku ditangannya.

Kai masih menatap gambar tadi, dan membayangkan prakteknya sambil tersenyum gaje. Hingga suara panik sang istri membawanya kembali kedunia nyata.  
"Jongin... Tolong... Jongin"  
Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah KyungSoo. Matanya membulat saat melihat istrinya yang dikelilingi cahaya aneh. Dengan cepat dia mendekati istrinya sambil tetap membawa buku ditangannya, . Tangan Kai bergerak mendekap tubuh kecil KyungSoo seolah mencoba meyakinkan KyungSoo semua akan baik baik saja. Dan tubuh Kai pun kini juga bercahaya. (kayak di Naruto the Movie 7)  
Kriet  
Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan...  
Bruuuusshh...  
Kyungin yang baru saja membuka pintu laboratoriumnya terpaksa harus menyemburkan Jus apel yang baru akan ditelannya saat melihat orang tuanya yang dikelilingi cahaya aneh disekitar mesin buatannya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai.  
"UMMA... APPA...!" Kyungin berteriak histeris. Tanpa pikir panjang segera saja dia membuang gelas yang dibawanya dan berlari menghampiri orang tuanya. Namun, saat dia hampir bisa menyentuh mereka, tubuhnya terpental dan menabrak dinding. Kyungin merasakan nyeri karna menabrak kerasnya dinding. Pandangannya silau beberapa saat karna terangnya cahaya. Saat cahaya itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang, yang dilihatnya adalah JongSoo yang menatap khawatir kearahnya.  
"Noona... kau kenapa? apa yang terjadi? cahaya apa itu tadi? kenapa kau berteriak Appa dan Umma? mereka kenapa?"  
Kyungin merasa pusing mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari JongSoo, apalagi mengetahui orang tuanya yg kini hilang ditelan cahaya(?). Hanya ada sebuah buku yang dia yakin adalah komik yang digambarnya sendiri tergeletak dilantai didekat mesin buatannya yg kini tampaknya sudah konslet

Sedangkan KaiSoo couple kini entah bagaimana mereka tiba tiba muncul disebuah batu besar disuatu tempat. Kai dan KyungSoo segera membuka mata mereka saat menyadari kini mereka 'mungkin' berpindah tempat tanpa melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah hijau. Kai dan KyungSoo yakin mereka ada dipadang rumput sekarang (padahal salah besar). Mereka melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mereka. Kai membulatkan matanya, saat menengok kesamping kanannya, yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Begitu juga KyungSoo yang melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing dipipinya yang menatapnya cengo saat KyungSoo menengok kesamping kirinya. Dilihat dari posisi mereka, sepertinya kedua orang itu baru saja tersungkur. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kai dan KyungSoo. KaiSoo berpikir keras. Sepertinya mereka pernah melihat kedua orang itu. Tapi dimana?  
"KYAAAA... TEME...! MEREKA SIAPA?"  
teriakan melengking dari si pemuda beramut kuning sukses menyadarkan KaiSoo dari acara berpikir keras mereka.

.  
TBC

.

.

Nah?Loh? Gimana? Gaje kan?

Maaf kalo banyak typo

Dan terima kasih buat yang mau baca :)

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan :v :v

.

.

.

Kim JongDi Namikaze Kim a.k.a Winter Soldier (Kebanyakan Nama :v )


End file.
